familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977)/Ancestors
Ancestor Tree - Ole ? style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Öknaberg family of Torshälla, Sweden desc none default Öknaberg family of Torshälla, Sweden } | 39 = See: Öknaberg family of Torshälla, Sweden | 40 = - Israel Olofsson (1727-1771) of Mörtsal style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Israel Olofsson desc none default Israel Olofsson Näslund (1727-1771)/Ancestors } | 41 = - Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Dordi Johansdotter desc none default Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804)/Ancestors } | 42 = - Erik Abelsson (1736-?) of Lästa style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Erik Abelsson desc none default Erik Abelsson (1736-?) of Lästa/Ancestors } | 43 = - Anna Johansdotter (bef1745-?) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Anna Johansdotter desc none default Anna Johansdotter (bef1745-?)/Ancestors } | 44 = - Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Erik Johan Örbom desc none default Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815)/Ancestors } | 45 = - Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Helena Ruuth desc none default Helena Ruuth (1729-1802)/Ancestors } | 46 = - Jonas Martinell (bef1755-aft1773) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Martinell family of Jämtland, Sweden desc none default Martinell family of Jämtland, Sweden } | 47 = - Katarina Kristina Sedin (1752-aft1773) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Katarina Kristina Sedin desc none default Katarina Kristina Sedin (1752-aft1773)/Ancestors } | 48 = - Hans Hansen II (1729-1767) of Log style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Hans Hansen desc none default Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767)/Ancestors } | 49 = - Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1726-?) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Inger Ingvorsdatter desc none default Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1726-?)/Ancestors } | 50 = - Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Peder Andersen desc none default Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777)/Ancestors } | 51 = Families of Log, Norway | 52 = - Sven Nilsen (1731-1813) of Øye Øvre style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Sven Nilsen desc none default Sven Nilsen (1731-1813) of Øye Øvre/Ancestors } | 53 = - Mette Børelsdatter (1725-?) of Lona style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mette Børelsdatter desc none default Mette Børelsdatter (1725-?) of Lona/Ancestors } | 54 = - Ole Vodjusen (1728-1804) of Eigeland Ytre style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Ole Vodjusen desc none default Ole Vodjusen (1728-1804) of Eigeland Ytre/Ancestors } | 55 = - Ingerid Gunnarsdatter (1742-1827) of Hamre style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Ingerid Gunnarsdatter desc none default Ingerid Gunnarsdatter (1742-1827) of Hamre/Ancestors } | 56 = - Mikkel Kristofferson (1711-1749) of Odland style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mikkel Kristofferson desc none default Mikkel Kristofferson (1711-1749) of Odland/Ancestors } | 57 = - Malena Torgersdatter (1721-aft1749) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Malena Torgersdatter desc none default Malena Torgersdatter (1721-aft1749)/Ancestors } | 58 = - Gard Nillson (1722-1753) of Kløgetveit style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Gard Nillson desc none default Gard Nillson (1722-1753) of Kløgetveit/Ancestors } | 59 = - Eli Pedersdatter (1724-1821) of Abeland style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Eli Pedersdatter desc none default Eli Pedersdatter (1724-1821) of Abeland/Ancestors } | 60 = - Gunnar ? style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Families of Lindtjørn, Norway desc none default Families of Lindtjørn, Norway } | 61 = Families of Lindtjørn, Norway | 62 = - Tollak Amundsen (1752-?) of Herredsvela style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Tollak Amundsen desc none default Tollak Amundsen (1752-?) of Herredsvela/Ancestors } | 63 = - Ingeborg Pedersdatter (1750-aft1773) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Ingeborg Pedersdatter desc none default Ingeborg Pedersdatter (1750-aft1773)/Ancestors } }} Ancestors of Interest *Some of the ancestral lines of Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) have been traced back prior to the family's migration to Sweden. Erik's ancestors include Scottish, Estonian and Latvian nobility. *Eli Pedersdatter (1724-1821) of Abeland descends from Morten Svaleson (1620-1676) of Gjeitreim, who in turn descends from Ramborg Knutsdatter on both his father and mother's side. Ramborg descends from the royal families of Scandinavia and other parts of Europe. Category:Ahnentafels